Losing Grip Two
by Landy
Summary: Again, this is the sequel to my first story called losing grip.
1. one

I don't own a thing, except for Tashina Sorrells.  
  
  
  
Losing Grip Two.  
  
  
  
It had been a month since Molly broke up with Jeff. Jeff had then found out Trish really loved him, but now  
  
Trish was with Shannon Moore.  
  
  
  
"Matt, have you seen my cd player?" asked Jeff Hardy lookin around the room for it. "Jeff, remember you  
  
let Amy (Lita) borrow it for Trish and her's vacation." Replied the older Hardy. "That's right." Jeff replied  
  
with a laugh.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
  
  
"Come in!" yelled Matt. "Hey Matt, Jeff." Shannon Moore said to his best friends. "Hey Shannon, sorry I  
  
can't stay I have to go change." Jeff said in a rude tone, shoving Shannon out of the way to leave. "He is  
  
still mad at me for going out with Trish." Shannon said sitting down. "I think he is still mad at himself not  
  
you." Matt replied. "Well, did he think Trish would wait forever on him?" asked Shannon. "I don't know, n-  
  
e-ways are you going to pop the question to Trish when she gets back?" asked Matt curiously. "The first  
  
Raw when she is back." Shannon said getting a diamond engagement ring out. Stephanie had dropped  
  
Shannon off so she could have Victoria. "What about you and Tashina, you goin to ask her to marry you?"  
  
asked Shannon putting the ring away. "As soon as I get home." Matt responded with a smile. "I got to go,  
  
Eric wanted to see me." Shannon said standing and heading to the door.  
  
Ring ring,  
  
"Hello" asked Matt answering his cell phone. "He Matt, its Amy." "Hey whats up?" "Nothin, just callin to  
  
tell you that me and Trish make it safely." "Cool" "Where's Jeff?" "He got mad when Shannon came over."  
  
"He needs to understand that Trish doesn't love him anymore." "How can you love someone one day then  
  
love another the next?" "She is still getting over Jeff." "I know, tell her I said hi." "Ok." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
"Did you call Matt?" asked Trish getting her things settled in. "Yeah, why?" asked Amy. "I was going to  
  
talk to him." Trish said. "Sorry, he said hi." Amy said. "Its ok, I'll call him tomorrow." Trish replied getting  
  
in the shower.  
  
  
  
"Tashina, we're home." Matt said to his soon to be fiancee. "Hey Matty." Tashina said coming  
  
down the stairs and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey Tashina." Jeff said hugging his brother's  
  
girlfriend. "Jeff, someone has really, really missed you." Tashina said motioning for Liger, Jeff's prized  
  
possation. "Liger oh I missed you too boy." Jeff said hugging his dog. "Tashina, I need to ask you  
  
something?" Matt asked getting down on one knee and getting the ring out of his pocket. "Tashina Sorrells,  
  
will you marry me?" asked Matt holding out the ring for his girlfriend. "Yes, Yes, I'll marry you." Tashina  
  
said while Matt put the ring on her wedding finger and kissed Tashina passionately on the lips. "You two  
  
look awesome together and I know you two will make people jealous." Jeff said hugging and kissing his  
  
soon to be sister-in-law on the cheek. "Ruff, ruff." Liger barked out. "Liger says he is jealous of Matt." Jeff  
  
said patting Liger on the head. "Sorry Liger, but you have a place in my too." Tashina said laughing. "Sorry  
  
Liger, I just don't think you could measure up to Mattitude." Joked Matt petting Liger.  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be up this weekend. Drop me line and tell me what you think. Jae11 


	2. two

Here is some more. I'll be updating all this weekend. I don't own a thing. Vince owns the characters. I only  
  
own Tashina Sorrells. If I didn't tell you in the first chapter a month has gone by.  
  
  
  
Ring ring.  
  
  
  
"I'll get it." Amy said answering the phone. "Hello?" "Amy, this is Shannon, is Trish there?" "Yeah, hold  
  
on." Amy said to Shannon, finishing their conversation. "Hey Trish, it's your honey bun." Amy teased.  
  
"Very funny." Trish replied shoving Amy on the bed. "Hello." "Trish." "Hey Shannon, whats up?"  
  
"Nothing, just thought I'd call and tell you I miss you." "I miss you too, one whole month away from you I  
  
don't think I can recover." "Just wait till you get home." Shannon said seductively. "I can't wait." Trish  
  
replied. "Trish, I love you." "I love you too." "Trish, um Jeff got mad at me again today, I was going to talk  
  
to him, but he stormed out of the room." "Shannon, there is nothing you can do to change his mind, he is  
  
mad at himself for not realizing that I loved him, but not anymore, he isn't mad at you." "Oh, great now  
  
you're sounding Matt, guess what?" "What" "He asked Tashina to marry him and she said yes." "its about  
  
time, they've been together for a year." "Yeah, well Jeff wants you still." "Shannon, I don't love him, I love  
  
you." "I love you too." "Well, I have to go, Amy has to call Stephanie and ask her what time we have to be  
  
at the photo shoot." "Well, I'll see you in a month." "Ok baby." Goodnight." "Goodnight." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
Trish said laying down.  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Trish." "Goodnight Amy." "Trish?" "Yeah?" "Can you turn some music on please?" asked  
  
Amy. "I guess," Trish replied getting out of bed, " what do you want to listen to?" "Lets listen to some  
  
Pearl Jam." Amy replied. "All this music looks like Jeff's." Trish said loading the CD player. "Well, that's  
  
because it is Jeff's." Amy said carefully. "Well ok, here this better?" Trish said adjusting the volume and  
  
going to bed. "Thank you Trishy." Amy said laughing. "Yeah, yeah." Trish said dosing off.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
"Hey Trish, wake up." Amy said getting frustrated at her best friend. "Trish!" Amy said jumping up and  
  
down on Trish's bed finally waking her up. "Amy, if you don't quit jumping I'm gonna have to grab my  
  
pillow and get." Trish replied grabbing her pillow and getting up. "Just bring it." Amy said grabbing a  
  
pillow and hitting Trish with it. "I'm gonna get you." Trish said fighting back with her busted pillow. "Look  
  
what you did now." Amy chuckled out while hitting Trish and falling on her bed. "Amy, I can't believe we  
  
just had a pillow fight." Trish said laying down next to her best friend. "You're gonna have to clean this  
  
mess up." Amy told Trish while getting a cheap shot in." "Funny, come on Amy we have to be at the photo  
  
shoot at 1:30 p.m., lets get this mess cleaned up." Trish said picking up some of the feathers that fell out of  
  
the pillows.  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt, wake up." Tashina said. "10 more minutes." Matt replied rolling on his side. "You big baby."  
  
Tashina said rolling her fiancee off their bed. "Ahh!" Matt yelped out while hitting the floor with a thud. "I  
  
told you to get up." Tashina said innocently. "Very funny." Matt said getting up and tickling Tashina.  
  
"What happened?" asked a drozy Jeff. "Oh, nothing." Tashina said laughing. "You guys are weird." Jeff  
  
said heading back to bed. "I love you Tashina." Matt said kissing Tashina. "I love you too." Tashina said  
  
kissing Matt back. "Why don't we take a vacation." Matt suggested. "That would be nice, but you can't take  
  
off of work, can you?" Tashina asked. "Honey, I would go to the moon for you." Matt replied kissing his  
  
soon to be wife on the cheek. 


	3. three

Sorry, about not updating in awhile. I've been busy. I don't own a thing except Tashina Sorrells.  
"Wonderful Trish!" the photographer said, "Amy, you need to tilt your head to the left a little more please?"  
  
"All right we are through, thank you so much." The photographer said packing his things up and leaving.  
  
"you gonna call Shannon?" asked Amy throwing a t-shirt and shorts on. "Yes, I wonder if he is missing  
  
me?" Trish said sarcastically. "Honey, he is probable dyeing." Amy replied while starting her dark blue  
  
corvette. "Hey Amy, lets go get a pepperoni pizza." Trish suggested. "okie dokie." Amy replied.  
"Jeff, would you like to help me with dinner?" Tashina asked. "Sure, what are we makin?" Jeff replied  
  
washing his hands. "We are making some steak, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, and pie." Tashina  
  
responded. For the next hour Jeff and Tashina spent cooking dinner and quality time together like a soon to  
  
be brother and sister-in-law should.  
"Amy, I can't wait to get back to the hotel." Trish said exhausted.  
A week later.  
"Hey Amy, you want to go to the beach?" asked Trish turning the T.V. off. "Sure, I need to work on my  
  
tan." Amy replied. "What beach towel should I take, the violet or dark blue?" asked Trish. "Take the violet,  
  
oh Trish while you're swimming I think I'll be lookin at the life guards." Amy replied laughing. "Funny  
  
Amy, just wait till you settle down." Trish said loading the car up. "Maybe in a year or two." Amy replied  
  
starting the car.  
"Hey Jeff, Shannon is coming over, do you think you can act civilized?" asked Matt glaring at the younger  
  
Hardy. "I guess, I can." Jeff replied glaring bact at Matt. "Well, it isn't my fault he asked Trish out, you  
  
were just to blind." Matt responded getting angry. "Well, is was Molly's fault." Jeff yelled. "Your right, it  
  
was Molly's fault, she played you but you have to go on." Matt said hugging his younger brother. "Matt, I  
  
was so blind, Trish showed me she loved me but I ignored her, I was so stupid." Jeff said crying to his older  
  
brother. "Jeff, its all right, you can start over." Matt replied giving Jeff some tissue. "I can't start over, Trish  
  
is with Shannon." Jeff said getting himself together. "Matt, Shannon said he is leaving and will be here in  
  
10 minutes." Tashina said siting some lemonade down for Jeff and Matt. "Hey Jeff, I have a surprise for  
  
you." Tashina said leading Jeff into the kitchen. "What is it?" asked Jeff curiously. " Look in the cabinet."  
  
Tashina replied taking Matt's hand into hers. "Oh! Tashina, thank you so much." Jeff said grabbing the  
  
bowl that was filled with different kinds of skittles. "You're the best." Jeff said downing dozens of skittles.  
  
"Jeff, can you try to get along with Shannon?" Tashina asked. "I will, besides, I can forgive myself for  
  
losing Trish." Jeff said eating more skittles.  
In the next chapter, Shannon comes over. What will happen? I'll try to update in a week or two. Jae 


	4. four

Here is some more folks. I'll try to update all this week if I can. I'm finishing a new story I've been working on for weeks, so look for that Wednesday. This is where Shannon comes over.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"I'll get it." Tashina said walking toward the door to find Shannon Moore. "Hey Tashina, is Jeff here?"  
  
"Yeah, gold on, Jeff!" "Hey Shannon." "Hey Jeff.", "Jeff, we need to talk." Shannon said sitting down.  
  
"Shannon, I'm sorry its my fault, I ignored Trish and you took what I ignored, you deserve her." Jeff said  
  
getting disgusted that he had just said that. "Jeff, its my fault too, I knew you had your issues with Molly  
  
and I should of waited." Shannon replied. "Its ok, I should've opened my eyes and heart." Jeff responded.  
  
"Jeff, I hope you won't get mad, but I'm going to ask Trish to marry me." Shannon said carefully.  
  
"Shannon, if you want to mar.. marry Trish then go ahead." Jeff replied mad, stopping and knowing if he  
  
didn't do anything he would lose Trish forever and he didn't want that, he had to do something. "Wow, this  
  
is a shocker." Jeff said standing up. "Jeff, I love Trish and we've already talked about having kids, finding a  
  
house, and buying a dog." Shannon said putting a hand on Jeff's back only to have Jeff turn Shannon's hand  
  
backwards and punching his best friend. Shannon had, had enough of Jeff's bull. Shannon and Jeff rolled  
  
around the room, Jeff got thrown into a mirror, Shannon's head thrown into a glass table, both were giving  
  
each other hell. "Jeff, stop!" Matt yelled running over to Jeff and Shannon and pulling him up off of  
  
Shannon. "Oh, my gosh, Shannon are you ok?" asked Tashina helping Shannon into the downstairs  
  
bathroom. "Jeff, what the heck do you think you're doing?," Matt demanded, "you will never have Trish, if  
  
you act this way." Matt finished by pushing Jeff into the kitchen.  
"Shannon, look at me and hold still." Tashina said putting alcohol on some cloth and putting the cloth on  
  
Shannon's forehead. "Here, put this on your eye." Tashina said handing Shannon an ice pack. "Tashina, I  
  
love you so much, how can I repay you?" Shannon replied looking at the girl. "You can take me to a dinner  
  
and movie." Tashina replied with a laugh.  
"Hey Amy, I need to talk to Jeff, can you dial the phone number please?" Trish asked. "Sure, hold on."  
  
Amy replied.  
RING RING  
"I'll get it." Matt said answering the phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Is Jeff there"  
  
"Whos calling"  
  
"Its Trish"  
  
"Oh, hey Trish"  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Um, can I talk to Jeff"  
  
"Trish, Shannon came over to talk to Jeff and they got into a fight"  
  
"Are they ok"  
  
"They'll be ok"  
  
"Well, I'll call back tomorrow"  
  
"Hold on, here's Jeff"  
  
"Trish"  
  
"Hey Jeff"  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry about tonight"  
  
"Jeff, I can't take this anymore, I still have feelings for you, but I have feelings for Shannon too, Jeff, I  
  
talked to Stephanie and Eric, I'm going to Smackdown an I'm breaking up with Shannon"  
  
"Trish, I'm sorry, I lost you and I regret it."  
  
"Jeff, when I go to Smackdown I don't want to hear from you or Shannon."  
  
"Trish"  
  
"Jeff, I have to get a new life, Jeff, I can't take it anymore, bye."  
  
CLICK  
Look for the next chapter tomorrow. Laterz. Jae 


	5. five

"Trish, what's wrong?" asked Amy. "Jeff and Shannon got into a fight." Replied Trish. "They did what!?"  
  
Amy yelled. "Amy, we have to go back." Trish said packing her things up. "Right behind you." Amy  
  
responded packing her things too.  
"Amy, we're in Cameron, what turn do I take?" Trish asked yawning. It had been a 20 hour airplane flight  
  
and a 30 minute drive. "We're there." Trish said getting out of the car and going into the hotel.  
  
NEXT DAY  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"I'll get it." Tashina said surprised to see the two. "I thought yall were in the Bahamas." "We were but I  
  
need to talk with Jeff and Shannon." Trish answered. "Can we come in?" Amy asked. "Sure, come on in."  
  
Tashina replied letting Trish and Amy in. "Hey Amy, Trish, what are you two doing here?" asked Matt  
  
finishing his breakfast. "I need to talk to Jeff and Shannon." Trish said. "I just followed her." Amy replied.  
  
"Well, Jeff is at his house and Shannon is in the guest room." Matt said pointing to the upstairs bedrooms.  
  
"Thanks Matt." Trish replied. "Hey do you want some breakfast?" Tashina asked Trish and Amy. "Sure."  
  
Amy and Trish replied in unison. "Hey Matt, Tashina, I'm sorry we dropped in. unannounced." Trish said  
  
sitting down. "Its no problem, me and Tashina have to tell you two some news, Matt said taking Tashina's  
  
hand, "we're engaged." Matt said smiling. "Congrads." Amy replied hugging Tashina and Matt. "I'm so  
  
happy for you too, but Shannon already told me." Trish said hugging Matt and Tashina too. "He just can't  
keep his big mouth shut." Matt said laughing. "Its like him." Trish replied laughing.  
"Dad, I can't take it, how come Trish doesn't realize that I love her?" Jeff said taking a sip of his orange  
  
juice. "Jeff, do you really love her or do you think you love her, because of Shannon, think about it." Jeff's  
  
dad replied walking off to leave Jeff with his thoughts. "Liger, things in life aren't fair, I love Trish but she  
  
doesn't want to see me or Shannon, Jeff said putting away his breakfast, "I've got to talk to her."  
"Shannon, we need to talk." Trish said taking a seat. "Sure, what about?" Shannon asked. "Shannon, I love  
  
you, but I also love Jeff, I don't want to hurt anybody so I'm going to Smackdown and I'm breaking up with  
  
you." Trish said. "Wow, this is a shocker." Shannon responded, he could feel his heart breaking inside his  
  
chest. "Shannon, I'm so sorry, but I can't go on like this, I need to start over, we all can start over." Trish  
  
said taking Shannon's hand into hers only to have Shannon pull away. Shannon really, really loved Trish he  
  
would give Trish the world so she could be happy. "Trish, I love you, you love me, why can't we be  
  
together?" asked Shannon raising his voice. "Shannon, I'm sorry." Trish said leaving the guest-room.  
  
"Damn!" Shannon yelled throwing the ring he was going to give her out the open window.  
"So, how did it go with Shannon?" Tashina asked. "He is mad, I know he loved me, but I can't go on with  
  
him and Jeff fighting over me." Trish said getting her things ready. "Hey Matt." Tashina said hugging her  
  
fiancé. "Trish, how bad is Shannon taking it?" asked Matt hugging Trish. "He's pissed." Trish responded.  
  
"Trish, he was wanting to marry you." Matt replied. "He wha, wha, what!?" Trish yelled running into the  
  
bathroom. "Trish, he loved you that much, that's why him and Jeff got into it." Matt said trying to get Trish  
  
out of the bathroom. "I can't go on Matt, I just need to get away." Trish said crying. "Whats going on?"  
  
asked Amy who had just woke up from her nap. "Trish just broke up with Shannon." Tashina replied. Matt  
  
walked over to the key rack and grabbed the bathroom key and unlocked the door to find Trish sitting in the  
  
tub crying. "Matt, just let me be." Trish said getting out of the tub. "Trish, maybe we should leave." Amy  
  
suggested. "Yeah, I think we should." Trish agreed. "We'll be at my louse." Amy whispered to Tashina.  
  
"Ok." Tashina replied. "Bye Trish, bye Amy." Matt and Tashina said in unison. "Bye Matt, bye Tashina."  
  
Amy replied. "Bye yawl." Trish sobbed out. "Do you think Trish will be all right?' asked Matt.  
  
"She'll get over it." Tashina replied kissing Matt. Matt loved Tashina and he couldn't think about losing her.  
  
Tashina  
  
had black hair that went past her shoulders, her eyes were pure light brown, her smile was beautiful, and  
  
she could cheer anybody up.  
This is it. I'm one chapter away from being done. Tell me what ya think. Peace and laterz. Jae 


	6. six

"Hey Matt, Jeff's here." Tashina called. "What?!" Matt responded. "Jeff, what are you doing here?" asked Matt.  
  
"Shannon, said Trish was here and I need to talk to her."  
  
"She's here, but she doesn't want to see anybody."  
  
"Please I need to talk to her."  
  
"Jeff, she broke up with Shannon."  
  
"I know, he told me, thin punched me in the stomach."  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry, but she loves you and Shannon."  
  
"I know Matt, I would give her everything."  
  
"So, would Shannon."  
  
"Matt, I need her, I can't sleep, drink, eat, or concentrate. "  
  
"Jeff, you will find someone else."  
  
"I don't want anybody else."  
  
"Jeff, give her time, you and Trish belong together I know you do."  
  
"Matt, she doesn't want me."  
  
"Give her time."  
  
"Alright." Jeff replied.  
  
"Jeff, she's at Amy's, please don't call, go over there, or get in contact with Trish please?" asked Matt.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see you later Jeff."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
"Trish, you need to get over them." Amy told her best friend. "I know, but can't, it's so hard, I loved them  
  
both." Trish replied sitting on the couch by Amy. "Trish, who do you really love?" asked Amy putting an  
  
arm around Trish. "I don't know." Replied Trish. "Yes, you do, think about it, who do you think, dream,  
  
fantasize about, and what does your heart desire." Amy demanded. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Trish responded.  
  
"I knew it, why did you go out with Shannon?" Amy asked. "I went out with him, cause I felt something for  
  
him." Trish said while getting some tissue. "Amy, I have to go back and talk with Jeff." Trish said running  
  
out of the house to Amy's car.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Coming!" Matt yelled. "Trish, what are you doing here?" asked Matt surprised to see the blonde Canadian  
  
standing there. "I need to talk with Jeff." Trish replied. "Sure, come n in." Matt responded stepping aside so  
  
Trish could come in. "Jeff, you have a visitor." Matt yelled walking out of the room. "Trish, what are you  
  
doing here?' asked Jeff surprised. "Are you ok?" asked Trish referring to his eye, cuts, and bruises. "I'm  
  
better." Jeff replied. "Jeff, I love you, not Shannon." Trish responded kissing Jeff. "Trish, I love you too."  
  
Jeff said kissing Trish back. "Jeff, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I do too." Jeff said kissing  
  
Trish passionately. "They are so cute together." Tashina told Matt. "But not cuter than you." Matt replied  
  
kissing Tashina lustfully.  
The End.  
  
Wow, I finally finished. So drop me a line. Tell me what ya think. 


End file.
